Unknown
by Ben1021
Summary: 14-year old Logan Hanson has always been different. Growing up in a family of benders is common, but here's the thing: he can't bend. But soon he'll discover he can, and that his bending is more powerful than any other. His Destiny: save the world.
1. Chapter 1

_Unknown: An Avatar Fanfiction _

It's been 5 years since the Fire Nation began their epic attack. Many lives were taken, few were spared. When I was 8, all I could do was watch as my parents' lives were taken in a whirlwind of ashes and flame. I now live with my grandparents and younger cousin. I have nightmares of the unforgiving terror caused by the thousands of Firebenders taking numerous lives who were unfortunately caught in their path of destruction. I would spend countless hours wishing I could help somehow, but I know I can't. I'm a ulli, which means I can't bend. "Logan, time to get up!" I heard my grandmother call. "I'm getting up, Grandma!" I lied. I just turned over in my bed, and by "bed" I mean a ratty old tablecloth on my bedroom floor. Yeah, it sucks, but then again I can't just go out in the middle of a huge war and expect to find a decent bed somewhere, unless I'm insane, which I'm not. Suddenly I felt a large amount of water poured on me. "What the-ACK!-hell?" I choked, spitting water out of my mouth. " Grandma says to get up." my older cousin, Jen, said. "You're lucky I can't bend or else there would be a projectile aimed at your big mouth!" I said. "At least you won't have to take a shower now" she said. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled. "Okay," she said as she left. "oh, by the way, you have something on your shirt". "Where?" I asked. Then Jen chucked an icicle at me which I dodged. "It's right there, moron". I got up and walked up to her. "JEN…GO NOW!" I yelled. Looking in the mirror, my shaggy chocolate brown hair had a serious case of early morning bedhead, my dark brown eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. Sleepily, I brushed my teeth, the donned a red Aéropostale polo and a pair of Levi's jeans. My Hawk brand sneakers were tossed messily in a corner of my room. After shaking a dead spider out, I put them on. Upon walking downstairs into the kitchen, otherwise known as some random corner of our shack-like house, I found my grandmother, Lynn, preparing eggs and toast the "normal" way. By normal, of course I mean by Firebending. Everyone in our family could bend except me. My mom's a Firebender, my sister's a Waterbender, my dad's an Earthbender and I'm just 14-year old Logan Hanson, ordinary Logan Hanson.

"Hi, sweetie. Here are some eggs. Let me get you some toast," my mom said. "No thanks, I don't want any." I said, but she had already got bread out and toasted it. Great, I thought, toast that smells like sulfur and sprinkled with ash. She put it on my plate and then went back to washing dishes. I looked at the "toast" in disgust and laid it under the table for my pet moose-bear, Butane.

There's a reason for his name. I found him in a hole on the side of a shack in Ba Sing Se. I picked him up and fed him some lettuce I snatched from a produce cart. After I fed him, he shot fire out his mouth and nearly burned my hair! I realized that he, strangely, could Firebend. And so, I named him Butane. I watched as Butane gobbled up the toast and fell asleep. I got up and grabbed my backpack. "Mom, I'm off to school," I said. "You know, your father could always-". "NO! I don't want to hear about bending anymore!" I yelled. "I'm the laughingstock of SìAva High because I'm a ulli! I constantly have my homework set aflame and hit in the face with rock projectiles! I've basically excelled in-in," I searched for the right words. "Looking like a dweeb?" Jen said. "You stay out of this! Case and point, it sucks being me!". I slammed the door and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_Chapter 2: Revelation_

"Topher H. Scottman Junior High. If you looked up _hell_ in the dictionary, you'd see a picture of this place." I looked at my schedule for the day:

Logan Parker Hanson

Period 1- 8:20 AM: Firebending Throughout the Ages

Period 2- 9:10 AM: Defensive Bending Tactics

Period 3- 10:00 AM- Who Were the Avatars?

Period 4- 10:50 AM- Secrets of the Four Nations

Period 5- 11:40 AM- Science of Bending

Period 6- 12:30 PM- Lunch

Period 7- 1:20 PM- Rules of Bending

Period 8- 2:10 PM- Dismissal

"Oh, yippee. Pretty much another stupid day at my least favorite place in the world. That is, besides my aunt's house. UGH!". I walked up the front steps and was immediately stopped by Sledgehammer, our school bully. There's an obvious reason why he's called that.

"Hey!" I said. "You giant tub of lard! Get out of my way! First period starts in 5 minutes!" I tried pushing my way through him but he's like a brick wall. "You ain't goin' nowhere until you fork over my cash." Sledgehammer said. Now I was getting impatient. "Look, porky. Either move out of my way or suffer the consequences." I said to him. "Watcha gonna do, pinch me?". He lifted me up off the ground. "You're so cute when you try and act all tuff". Sledgehammer laughed at his own wit. "Put me down now, damn it!" I said, thrashing around. "No way, geek! I'm havin' too much fun!". Then I got really angry. "I said PUT ME DOWN!!!". Suddenly a large rock came zooming out of nowhere and hit Sledgehammer… well let's just say he won't be sitting for a while. I jumped down and brushed myself off. "What was that?" I thought. Slightly confused, I grabbed my backpack. Sledgehammer was regaining consciousness. Thinking fast I grabbed the rock and shoved it in my bag. I walked over to him. "Sweet dreams, jackass." I swung my bag and hit him in the head. "Went down like a sack of potatoes." I put the rock in a place nobody would ever find it…on the roof. "Oh, man! I'm late!". I grabbed my pack and hurried to class… Chapter 3 coming up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Question & Answer_

Hey guys! Chapter 3 is comin' up!:

P.E. The root of all high school humiliation. Al least for me it is. "Name of the game is Fireball. You all know the rules so get playing.". Fireball is a simple game. You basically use various bending techniques to either block or deflect fireballs thrown at you by a selected team of Firebenders. It's like dodgeball only you go home with second and third-degree burns. Not pleasant. I was then nearly hit in the face with a large fireball zooming toward me. "Watch it! If I could bend right now you'd be sorry!". "But I can't. I just can't except to do a bending move and have a rock hit those punks." I tried just to prove it. "Hey! Look at that ulli kid trying to bend!" someone said. Laughing filled the gym as people stared at me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I dodged fireballs as I ran from the gym in anger. "I need answers"… What is Logan going to do? Stay tuned to find out! C-ya!


	4. Chapter 4

-1_Chapter 4: A Shocking Truth_

I went to the only person at THS Junior High who I know could help me; The school guidance counselor, David Walters. "Mr. Walters, are you here?" I called. "Well, if it isn't Logan Hanson. Come on in." he said. I walked over and sat down. "So, what's the problem?". "Well, I haven't been able to bend for my entire life and I want to know why." I saw Mr. Walters walk over to a bookshelf and take out a thick leather-bound volume the size of a small dictionary. He laid it on the table and flipped through it. "Ah, here it is," he said. "It seems that ulli like you appear to have no bending ability until needed,". "Until needed?" I said. "I almost got my face turned into a Picasso by a 250-pound wall of meat and you say I didn't need them, and that I had them all along? What a rip-off! I'm gone!". I got up and slammed the door on my way out. "123, 125, ah, 127" I unlocked my locker and extracted my hair gel from it. Yes, hair gel. I have to keep my image up and that includes my hair. Suddenly I felt my body hit cold titanium. "Hey, Hanson. I have a score to settle with ya." a voice said behind me. I knew that voice all too well; Chase Martinson. "What score? I haven't done anything to you, you whippy-haired bozo," "Big mistake, Hanson." Chase grabbed me by the collar with both hands and slammed me against my locker. "Hey, let me go, let me go!" I yelled, struggling to escape Chase's grip. "Sure, I'll let you go, _after_ I turn you intestines into outestines!". "Or after I do this," Carefully aiming, Chase let out a cry of pain as my foot connected with his groin. He released me and I ran as fast as I could. I knew that now was the time to learn Earthbending, and I knew who could help me…Stay Tuned for Part 2!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Revelation_

Note: This story takes place before the series itself, to remove any confusion.

"Scott? Emily? You home?" I called, knocking on the door of 84 Warner Avenue. Scott and Emily Turner are my best friends, also being twins. We met under odd circumstances: Sledgehammer was picking on them way back when and I defended them, getting a swirlie as payment for depriving him of "fresh meat". We've been friends ever since. They were both very skilled Earthbenders so I knew they could help me out. Mrs. Turner answered the door. "Hello, Logan. What brings you here?" she asked. "I'm here to see Scott and Emily. Have you seen them?"

"Actually, they're right behind you"

"Right behind me? What the—AAH!"

"You should have seen yourself jump! It was hilarious!" Scott and Emily said, laughing like crazy. "You know you shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled. They calmed down finally. "Now then, what do you want?" Scott said. " I need you to teach me how to Earthbend. Chase Martinson almost pulverized me! I went to Mr. Walters and he said that people like me can Earthbend when needed," I said, adding air quotes on the words "when needed". "Anyway, you guys are masters and you guys were my first choice to help me. Will you do it?' I asked. "We'll think about it." they replied. "Well think faster!".

"We'll do it!"

"Yes!"

The twins and I went to the most secluded place we knew of-the alley behind the school. "Really, guys? Of all places back here? Why?" I asked. "This is why" Scott lifted up a trash can lid and gestured for me to follow him. I reluctantly followed, with Emily behind us. "_Why_ did you coax me into a garbage can?" I asked. I was extremely confused. "Look down." The twins said simultaneously. I looked down and a ladder led down into a seemingly endless tunnel to who-knows-where. "Are you coming?" the twins asked. I looked at them with a puzzled look on my face. "Coming? Down there? Uh, no. I just remembered I'm afraid of heights. And darkness." I said. "You're not fooling us, if that's what you're thinking." Scott said. "Emily and I have known you since kindergarten and know you don't have lygophobia or batophobia." Unfortunately, Scott was right. "So are you coming or what?" he asked. "All right. I'll come down." I said… What is Logan in for next? Find out in Chapter 6! C-ya!


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Bendorium_

"So? What's the big deal about some gross garba—whoa! "Welcome to the Bendorium." Scott said. "This place was dreamed up by Emily and me when we were constantly interrupted by our cousins while bending."

"These," he said. "Are some of our friends." "Here's Julie," he said pointing to an Asian girl in a yellow T-shirt and capris. "Alex." He said, pointing to a boy in jeans and a long sleeve shirt that said "Hard Core" in red letters. "and last but not least, Lauren" he said pointing to a girl in a mauve top and a yellow skirt. "Well, hell-o beauti-oof! Ow!" I groaned. "Logan, we are _not_ here to smooth talk the students. We are here to learn, like you WANTED TO!" Emily said, elbowing me in the ribs. "Now Emily, don't be so hard on him." Lauren said, walking up to me. "In fact, he's sort of cute!". "Why thank you! Ow!" I groaned, this time having Scott elbow me. "Like Emily said, we are here to LEARN! So _stop_ trying to impress the female students!"

The next 2 hours were filled with stances, defensive moves, and offensive moves and such. The only stuff I was able to accomplish was the stances. "I just can't do it, guys," I said sadly. "I just can't bend. I grew up in a family of Benders but every once in a while a child is born without the ability to bend, and I'm one of them. I might as well give up." The twins were listening to my every word and felt sad for me. "Logan, just because you can't bend now doesn't mean you never will." Emily said. "How do you know, anyway? Maybe I'm just not a Bender. Maybe this is my destiny: to be a ulli in the eyes of every single bender ever and amount to nothing else." I said, slumping to the ground. "It's not hopeless. You just have to keep trying." Emily said.

"But what about you guys? I mean, you can do incredible stuff and I can't even make a pebble float for a nanosecond. It's just utterly hopeless and I'll have to live with it." I said, slumping to the ground.

"Maybe I should just give u— hit the deck!" I yelled. I ducked as a large boulder sailed over my head and embedded itself firmly in the wall. "What…the…fuck! Oh my god!" I exclaimed, shocked. "Logan, I know what happened," Scott said. "You _can _bend! But how did you do that?"

He pointed to the wall, in which the boulder was embedded firmly.

"I don't know. But that's not the point. I can bend! That means I can kick Chase Morrison's ass! This is fantastic!" I cried.

"Don't get too excited, Logan. What if you can't control it?" Emily said, eyeing the boulder with a look of concern on her face. "No problemo guys! I got this! Just watch!" I said. I slammed my foot down and did a kick in the air, flinging another boulder which was propelled into the side of the first one. "How-no way!" Scott exclaimed, shocked. "That trick took me 6 years to perfect, and you pulled it off in 2 seconds!". I could tell that he was both jealous and upset. "It's like I said before, Logan, what if you can't control your bending?" Emily said, again.

"Like I said before, I totally have the whole bending thing under control. There is no way this could possibly get any worse!" An explosion then left a huge hole in the west wall and knocked me off my feet. "Where is Lei Ying?" a voice said. The voice sounded deep and gravelly. I couldn't believe that someone who was here knew my Chinese name. "_**Where is Lei Ying?**_" the voice said, sounding more irritated. Shakily, I got up. "I-I'm Lei Ying." I stammered. That's when the person who demanded to get me to come out turned around. He was wearing a shirt that had a shiny look and pants to match. On his back was a large tank that had four tubes connected to a unit on his chest. On his head was a helmet the size of an astronaut's helmet—however I'm pretty sure he wasn't working for NASA. "W-Who are you?" I asked. "The name's Dao. I can't tell you who I work for as it's top secret but I can tell you that I was sent your filthy rat hole town to eradicate you. Now hold still. This'll only hurt for a minute." He said. I then noticed that the tank on his back was harboring some sort of energy for a large laser. "Uh…Dao, was it? I would rather not be eradicated. It's not on my to-do list so if you could just lea-Yikes!

A huge blast of energy sent me flying right into the wall. Dao then approached me. "You seem over-confident so maybe I'll take care of your friends first." He said, turning. _**"You're first!"**_ He said, pointing to Emily. Just then _**ZAP!**_ The same energy that sent me flying into the wall hit Emily in the stomach. "Emily!" I cried. Prying myself out of the wall I ran over to Emily. She'd collapsed on the floor, blood everywhere. "Emily, are you all right?" I asked her. She turned her head and my brown eyes met her blue eyes. "I don't think I'm going to make it." She said. "You _will _make it. We'll get you to a hospital and you'll be helped and you'll survive." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I've always wanted to tell you this, Logan. I love you." She said.

"I love you, too, Emily. Will Emily die? Is there enough time to save her? These questions and more will be answered in Chapter 7. C-ya!


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Chinatsu _

"Let's go, Scott, hurry!" I said as we carried Emily's limp body. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Scott said. "I never realized how heavy my sister is, even when she's not moving!" As we hurried along the street carrying Emily I realized something. Earth could be manipulated to be smooth and slick. So I stomped my foot and felt something come up out of the ground followed by a grunt of pain probably uttered by Scott.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he exclaimed, raising his voice. "No," I said. "I was trying to bend a table for Emily to lie on. Now don't move. I stomped my foot again and turned around. "Alright, we can stop carrying her now. All I have to do is keep the table elevat—whoa! A flash of energy flew right by my head and I knew where it came from. "Scott, Dao's back. You're going to have to go on without me. Turn that corner and you'll see a small house. Living in that house is my friend Chinatsu. She's a Waterbender. She can heal Emily. Now go!

"But what about you?" Scott asked.

"Don't worry about me, just get Emily to Chinatsu's house!"

The last thing I saw was Scott rounding the corner with Emily on the stone slab.

"Now to deal to Dao."

I turned around to face him. "I'm here, Dao. I have a score to settle with you." I said. Dao laughed.

"Ah, Lei Ying, you've finally come to face me instead of running away."

"Yes, Dao, I have. We're going to finally finish this once and for all. So _bring it on _Squid Brain!" I exclaimed.

Dao grunted in annoyance and lunged at me. I made a solid pillar that was instantly disintegrated by Dao's laser. I then made a rock wall, spikes, and foot trap—all avoided!

"Can nothing stop him? Oh wait… it's a long shot but it's the only other option I have left… I'm going to have to create an earthquake."

Creating an earthquake would take most if not all of my chi to accomplish, but I was out of options. I got into a firm stance and concentrated to make all of my chi flow into my feet. There was a rumbling and then the ground in front of me split open.

"What abomination is this?" I heard Dao say.

"It's called an earthquake." I said. "Like it? This is for hurting my friend, you son of a bitch! Right now she could be dying, and it's _ALL YOUR FAULT! _Wait…I remember you! It was when 8, that same moment when my parents died. I'd just seen them disappear in a flash of fire and ash and I saw a silhouette before I hid. You were that silhouette! You're the reason my parents are gone! You're the reason I'm an orphan!

You're the reason I have a ratty tablecloth for a bed and a shack for a house! You caused it all! Now you have gotten me really angry, and right now I'm in the mood for calamari! Now hold still!" I kicked my foot out and instead of a rock flying towards Dao I saw a flash of fire. "I-I've never been able to Firebend! I think my rage must have triggered some sort of a reaction which caused this! Anyway, where's Dao? I want to hear the fucking bastard suffer while I peel and eat him alive!"

Suddenly I heard a sound. It was the sound of footsteps. I blinked and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Emily was running towards me! "Logan!" Emily exclaimed. "You're okay!" she said as we embraced. "I'm happy you're okay!" I replied.

"Ugh! This sickening love fest makes me want to vomit!" I heard someone say. It was Scott. Rounding the corner with him was Chinatsu.

"Logan!" Chinatsu said. "It's been a while!"

"It's nice to see you too, Chinatsu. I just want to thank you for healing Emily. I thought that if I'd lost her I—". Chinatsu put a caring hand on my shoulder. "I know Logan. I know. Also you're welcome. It took a while, but I got her healed. It's who I am and what I do. By the way, who's the squid guy with the laser?"

I realized she was pointing at the spot where Dao lay, apparently dead. "Oh, that guy?" I said. "He's just a minor complication, but I took care of him. I Firebended and finished him off."

"Wait?" Chinatsu, Scott and Emily said simultaneously. "You actually Firebended?"

"Yes I did, watch." I proceeded to punch twice, sending two fireballs into a nearby—oh did I say nearby? I meant that the wall I hit was 40 feet away from where I was standing. We all ran over to the spot and found two perfect, smooth, circular holes in the rock, one still smoking.

"Now that's what I call accuracy." Scott said.

"Thanks. Can you believe that this was my second time Firebending? Miracles happen." I said. Suddenly Emily ran over and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thanks for saving me." She said. "I really appreciate it. You risked your own life to save mine. That's why you're my hero."

"I'm your hero?" I said. "But Chinatsu healed you, not me."

"But again you did risk your life to save me." Emily retorted.

"I admit you got me there." I said. "Remember when I said that I loved you? I meant it." I leaned in close and kissed Emily, she was kissing back. I had one hand on her waist and the other in her long golden hair. I pulled back and found Emily staring at me. " Is something wrong, Logan?" she asked. "Yes, Emily, there is. Sure I saved the world and all but for what? I'm still living in a shack with no parents. I only have my grandmother Lynn and my sister Jen now."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Logan. Scott and I have come to an agreement and decided that you and your relatives can live with us. We even made a second house. Don't ask me how it was done."

"Wow, thanks Emily! Now let's get back to your—I mean _our_ home." I said goodbye to Chinatsu and walked with Emily, holding her hand with Scott behind us. "This is everything I dreamed it would be." I said. "Perfect. Everything's perfect."

The End


End file.
